An Unwanted Marriage
by sakura981765
Summary: rated for later chapters. guess who has an arranged marriage... I'm not telling you'll have to read for yourself. and it gets very complicated because they want someone else...Kagome wants her fiance's brother...now how does that look, not very good. cha
1. prologue

hey so you've come to read my story well go on and read it all ready what are you waitin for.....

the prologue................

"Come in! Come in! Please make yourself at home" Maiya Higurashi said motioning for her guests to come in and take a seat in there living room. "Oh hi there Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Inuyahsa why don't you go say hello to little Kagome she is in her play pen in the other room.

"keh… whatever" Inuyasha dragged himself into the other room to go 'play' with Kagome. She was only one, and Inuyasha was 4. 'I never get to here the good stuff. No fair, instead i get to 'play' with the baby. wooppeeee' he humphed.

"Thank you Maiya," Lanie Tiashoro said kindly to Maiya while, "Now if we should get down to the purpose of our meeting. Sesshomaru you come in with us" He just nodded to his mother, he was only 10, but he knew what was going on, his father had told him many times what he was expected of him.

They all walked into the living room and every one sat down.

"Well then…." Maiya trailed off not sure to begin, "I guess we should begin"

"Maybe I should start first" Lao Tiashoro said half as a question, half as a statement, "our son is to be married to your daughter sometime after she turns 23. Although they are 9 years apart I am sure they could get along quite nicely, and learn to love each other. Just we did." he smiled to his wife and his friends.Both couples had arranged marriages,but it turned out for the best because they had a vrey deep love with their spouses.

"Yes that is a fine plan, but if it is alright with every one I would like to keep it a secret until her 21st birthday, and on that day tell her who she will be marrying. We can tell her she is going to have an arranged marriage, just not tell her it has already been planned out, to ease her into it," Hoitsu Higurashi stated to his friend.

The Tiashoro's and Higurashi's have been friends for a very long time.The two men worked together and their wives became great friends through them.They had always planned to have their kids married and today was just to make everything official and out in the open.

"That soulnds just fine.." Lanie went on, "so Sesshomaru and Kagome are to be married..." she was cut off by Inuyasha half yelling and half complianing.

"Mommy, Kagome pulled my ear and she won't stop callin me puppy," Inuyasha ran into the room making his pouty face and he was rubbing his ears from Kagome's hurtful pulling. In the back round you could hear her yelling 'pupppppyyyy, pppuuuuppppyyyy.' Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes at his patheticbrother.

"Honey, its ok she's just a baby, you have to be tolerant with them" Lanie said while soothing her son.

"Well I don't like babies, or her" Inuyasha stated, the adults justlaughed at his statement.

"Well if there is nothing else then I guess we should be going," Lao butted in, whilewalking to the door with Sesshomaru at his side and his wife and Inuyasha following close behind, "oh don't forget to call, we a lot of work to do on Monday."

"See ya on Monday then, bye" Hoitsu replyed, and closed the door.

* * *

ok so did you like it.OHit is just the begining.

I can't wait till the next chapter......................


	2. The Engagement

Chapter 2- the engagement

"I can't believe my family wants to have a little get together, I mean it's my 21st birthday I would much rather stay here with you the whole night... so not fair!!!" Kagome complained to her friend from her room.

"I know… but we can always celebrate tomorrow. OK" Sango was upset too,she couldn't hang out with her best friend on her birthday. They had a ritual for birthdays; ever since they met. They have been best friends since their sophomore yr in high school. On their birthdays they would rent 4 movies and order food and the other would buy acake for the birthday girl and they would share it, that and a pint of ice cream each.

They were room mates in college and got an apartment together after graduated. Sango got a job as a lawyer at a prestigious law firm. Kagome is the total opposite, she had no idea what she wanted from life, she just lets life take her where ever it wants. She always says 'let fate take you by the hand, follow it and that's where you're supposed to be.'

"Well what time are you gunna be back, maybe we can at least have cake and ice cream and one movie" she said with a saddened expression in a pleading voice.

"Umm……well I'm not sure. It depends but if it gets boring I'll probably leave around 10, so sure we can do that you pick out a movie k, whatever movie it doesn't matter." Kagome said, "I got to go, how do I look?" she walked out of her room into the living room of their apartment wearing a white and blackstripped button down shirt, black pants, and black pointed stilleto heels. Her hair was up in a perfect bun, she looked very proffesional.

"As usually, very sophisticated. Why don't you just tell your parents the truth… that you have like… what is it? 4 different jobs and you're not a lawyer….uh?" Sango was used to this; Kagome didn't want her parents to think she was a failure.

Sango always told Kagome she wasn't, but her parents expect _a lot_ from her.Toomuch that Kagome had a breakdown in their junior yr in college. After that Kagome lied to her parents saying she got over it and was back on track and becoming a lawyer.When she did,but she did go back to the work load she had before. Instead she took classes that she could handlethe rest of her time there and majored in cooking. That was always her passion, so she followed it and just didn't tell her parents. But it turned out helpful and she is very happy with they way her life was going.

"I can't… Sango that face won't work with me, I've known you to long," Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Ooh come on… how long can you keep this a secret?" Sango said trying to be serious it was obvious her friend didn't want to talk about this any more.

"Sorry girl I gotta go I'm gunna be late, I'll see ya, bye!!" she yelled out before the door closed shut.

Sango just shook her head, what more could she do. _'Oh well… now what movie should I rent… oh I know… it's gotta be scary' _and out Sango went to go get the movie they would watch later that night.

Kagome walked up to her old house, it was more like a mansion thatn a house. 'It's a lot bigger that I remember,' she thought, her family is very wealthy, she hadn't been home in almost a month, 'well I better get this over with' she took in a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Hi mom! How's everything?" Kagome asked as her mom opened the door.

"Hi sweetie happy birthday, I haven't seen you in almost a month, I've missed you!" her mother said hugging her daughter almost to death.

"umm you can let go know" Kagome said in a slight whisper from lack of air.

"Oh sorry honey… well don't just stand there come in. Oh I forgot to tell you we have guests" she told her looking back at her company already sitting at the dinning room table. "You remember the Tiashoro's?"

"Oh hello every one" Kagome never really met them, but her parents were always talking about them and going out with them.

"Hey Kagome, Happy Birthday!! long time know no see, " Souta went up to his sister and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Souta, thank you, sorry I haven't been around, busy ya know." She hugged him back and then went over to her father sitting at the head of the table; she gave him a small hug and a peck on the cheek, and then walked to the empty seat next to one of her mother's guest.

He was tall and had long silver hair and golden eyes, his face held little emotion, another man who looked similar to the person she sat next to, sat at the other end of the table,but he had a more elegant look to him, she could tell he required a lot of respect from people. The women sitting next to him looked to be his wife elegant as well and very beautiful. Long black hair piercing black eyes, but they had kindness to them.

"Kagome there is reasons that we invited them over, you know that Lao have and I have been friends for a very long and our families have always hoped to be joined…" Hoitsu trialed off.

"Dad what is it?" Kagome didn't like were this conversation was going.

"Well dear, when you were just a baby," Hoitsu was still taking his time to answer her question, "we made an arrangement… a wedding arrangement to be percise, between you and their son-"

"Wha-" Kagome's eyes widened at his statement, she was speechless.

Her parents had always told her she would have an arranged marriage but she never thought this soon, she even thought she might have at least a say in it. Guess not.

"Honey we always told you, that you would have one-" her mother tried to explain things to her, but was cut off.

"Yea but I never thought this soon; I kinda hoped you were just kidding" Kagome made a forced smile and small laugh, hoping it was all just a trick.

"Well we weren't… meet your fiancé…. Sesshomaru" her father said in a very stern voice pointing to the man sitting next to her. Kagome knew he meant business when ever he talked like that, she knew not to talk back at him or it would not be a pretty sight. but she was not happy with this at all

heyyou like it...you werent expecting that now were you. sesshomaru is engaged to kagome and she's not happy either, the next chapter is gunna be good.....think about it you might be able to guess what it going to happen next. see ya


End file.
